Can You See Me, Now?
by ForeverAnOddity
Summary: Matthew's been a fan of the band "BTT" since before they were famous. He's been to all the concerts. He has all the merchandise. But it's not just the band he's a fan of. It's the drummer with silver hair that shines like stars and ruby eyes that burn like fire through his veins. Soon, though, the string that keeps dedication from being obsession snaps, and Mattie's ready to play.


It all starts on a night like any other. Alfred and Matthew are at the local fair, strolling around with red paper bracelets on their left wrists in order to get on the rides, and Matthew is holding a white stuffed bear his twin won earlier for him tightly in his arms. The odor hanging in the air is rancid, a sickly mixture of sweat, grease, cotton candy, and vomit that is so thick that it causes bile of Matthew's own to rise to his throat. Terrified shrieks and the constant, eager buzz of sleezy conmen trying to rob people of their money fill the atmosphere, barely masking the migraine inducing fair music that seems to follow the the Canadian-American with each step. The plethora of flashing lights that dawn every ride are enough to give anyone a siezure, and he has to squint his eyes to see under their harsh glare. Matthew can already feel his temples throbbing unpleasantly, and an uneasy knot has found its way to the pit of his stomach. To make matters even worse, Alfred remains completely oblivious to his younger brother's state; his voice is loud and unforgiving in Matthew's ear, a cheerful shout that can be heard for miles. Not for the first time that evening, Matthew is left wondering why he has let his brother talk him into this.

Then they get to the stage set in the center of it all, and suddenly, he remembers.

It is nothing big, a small, oval platform with faded red curtains drawn to conceal the commotion going on behind them, but it, or rather, the band that would soon be playing on it, is the sole reason that Matthew agreed to Alfred's pleading at all. The younger blond had been doing an excellent job at resisting his brother's famous 'puppy dog eyes', and for a while, Matthew had thought that Alfred might finally give up and stop his begging. But then his twin, the hoser, had changed tactics.

With a heavy, resigned sounding sigh, Alfred had pulled out a crinkled peice of paper and held it up before him, stating that Matthew had given him no choice. In bold print, three letters took up half of the page.

_**BTT.**_

Beneath it, in smaller print, had been a few sentences stating that the band would be playing at the fair Saturday night at nine and how much the tickets would cost.

And, just like that, Matthew had been in.

It is no secret that Matthew has been a huge fan of the popular rock band since before they were even famous. He uses excuses like 'I really like their music' and 'They have a good message' to try and give reason to his borderline obsession with them, but if he's being honest with himself, that isn't the _real _reason.

The _real _reason is-

Suddenly, the dull scarlet curtains shift, flutter excitedly under the blinding gleam the surrounding lights, and as if drawn by a magnet, Matthew's peculiar lavender eyes dart toward the scene. He instantly feels his heart lurch into his throat and his thoughts stop short. His breathing quickens, and his pulse picks up the pace, and the world is spinning around him faster than the ride that's less than fifty feet away, and if Matthew didn't know better he would say that he's about to faint, because stepping out from behind those curtains is _him._ The man that Matthew's obsessed over like a twelve year old girl obsesses over her first crush, to the point that his parents have argued about sending him to see a psychologist, because a celebrity crush is perfectly normal, _but damnit, Arthur, this isn't normal, this isn't **healthy**. _The man that's managed to sneak his way into almost all of Matthew's daydreams during school and _certainly _into all of his wet ones at home.

The drummer with the striking white hair and the bright crimson eyes.

The very same eyes that are staring right at Matthew, accompanied by a devilish grin._  
><em>

The very same eyes that just _winked_ at him and oh maple the world around him is blurring and his knees feel like the bones have been replaced with jello, and actually, scratch that, every bone in his entire _body _feels like it's been replaced with jello and wow when did the sky get that piece of gum right there oh wait that's not the sky that's the ground and he's falling why is he falling-

Matthew faints.


End file.
